


Isso não é...

by YukiKurohime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Personagens ooc, eu sou pessima em nomear personagens por isso peguei "emprestado", roubado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKurohime/pseuds/YukiKurohime
Summary: Isso não é...Isso não é amor.Isso não é paixão.Isso não é atração.Isso é o que Julie deseja que não seja.Isso é o que Ashton precisa que não aconteça.De desconhecidos a amigos.De amigos a corações batendo descontrolado e bocas se encontrando por acaso.Tudo estava bem com Julie e Ashton, eles sempre foram só amigos num romance totalmente platônico, contudo tudo muda completamente quando Annabeth abre uma brecha após um beijo, que leva a outro e a outro e a outro... Quando eles veem, o caminho que tomaram não permite mais volta e as alternativas se resumem a esquecer o que aconteceu ou continuar negando os sentimentos. Mas o que fazer quando qualquer coisa leva a uma oscilação no pensamento, tornando-o irracional e permitindo um esbarrão de lábios?





	Isso não é...

**Author's Note:**

> Como está nas etiquetas, os personagens são ooc, ou seja, eles apenas tem os nomes e características físicas idênticas, porque as personalidades são completamente diferente. Vou postar quando meu PC estiver consertado, mas você pode visualizar todos os capítulos já disponíveis no:  
> Spiritfanfic -  
> https://spiritfanfics.com/historia/isso-nao-e-6222677  
> Nyah - https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/704566/Isso_nao_e/

**You look so perfect standing there**

**Your lipstick stain is a work of art**

**(Ela parece tão perfeita ali de pé**

**Sua mancha de batom é uma obra de arte)**

 

**1-Isso não é um beijo. (Então o que é essa marca de batom?)**

**18 de Abril de 2016**

Julie desejava que Michael não fosse tão cabeça dura... Ou não. Onde estaria o desafio se assim fosse? Convencer Mike não era uma tarefa difícil, entretanto, para aquele assunto em particular, ele se mostrava mais arredio do que o normal. Julie reconheceu que não era impossível, ela sabia que ele só estava bancando o difícil.

Assim como seu cabelo colorido no melhor estilo delinquente, acompanhado de sua altura enorme, que podia fazer as pessoas terem medo dele, mas que só dava a Julie vontade de rir. Ele havia pintado o cabelo dessa vez de preto, contudo apenas pela metade, como a outra metade continuava natural, que era loiro claríssimo, aquilo o fazia parecer o filho da Cruela de Vil. Esse pensamento só fez a fez querer rir mais ainda.

—Qual é o problema? – perguntou Julie, escondendo um sorriso. Se ela não o apagasse era possível que estivesse rindo até se dobrar de tanto que a barriga doeria. – Por que isso é da sua conta?

—Estamos falando da minha vida. É da minha conta – insistiu ele.

—Finja que não é...              

A razão para Julie querê-lo morando na casa dos Lovato era dela e somente dela, ela não dividiria com ninguém tão cedo. Julie o queria lá e pronto, aquilo deveria bastar, mas não bastava. Ela tentou pensar em algo que fizesse Michael mudar de ideia. O casamento de Nathan e Ella era uma oportunidade única que ela não poderia perder. Uma chance em um milhão, que Julie não deixaria Michael estragar apenas por causa de sua teimosia. Qual era o problema de se mudar? Julie não conseguia entender, ele não iria se mudar para o outro lado do mundo, a casa era vizinha a sua.

—Que tal uma aposta? – perguntou ela, sorrindo. Contudo Mike não parecia convencido. Julie tentou novamente. – Eu deixo você escolher.

Julie era conhecida por ser uma apostadora e não tinha vergonha de admitir, ela ate gostava de passar na cara dos outros que as vezes que perderam foram apenas duas. Mesmo que todos insistissem em dizem que não era algo para se orgulhar, Julie continuava a repetir isso. Ela perguntava-se se deveria perder, três era seu numero da sorte afinal.

Michael olhou para ela determinado a ganhar, mas para isso acontecer alguém teria que perder. E Julie não seria aquela, a não ser que Mike sonhasse com ela em apocalipses. Aquele era um cenário provável para a perda dela.

—Um beijo com... – decidiu-se Michael por fim no que apostar.

O sorriso de Julie hesitou pouco antes de morrer e ela queria seguir o mesmo caminho que ele. Corpo, alma, tudo. Direto para o esquecimento. Mike jogava sujo, ele sabia que aquele seria o primeiro beijo dela. E o primeiro beijo de qualquer pessoa, tanto faz se você é menina ou menino, você quer que seja especial.

Julie lera muitos livros para saber que emoções deveria sentir e ela queria o pacote completo, tudo que tinha direito. Coração batendo forte, borboletas na barriga, tremedeira... Bem, ela realmente não queria isso, Julie apenas queria que fosse especial e ela achava difícil que um beijo por aposta fosse ser mais especial do que qualquer outra coisa.

Por que mesmo ela estava fazendo isso? Valia à pena? Era realmente necessário ganhar essa aposta? Mesmo que Julie se perguntasse isso e queixasse-se, ela sabia que iria beijar quem quer que fosse. Em parte por seus motivos secretos, mas principalmente por Michael achar que ela desistiria assim por algo tão banal. Como se ele não a conhecesse.

Olhando ao redor, Michael procurava a cobaia perfeita. Eles estavam no pátio da escola por ser intervalo, todavia os outros alunos gostavam de ir para a cantina ou biblioteca devido ao aquecimento, já que o tempo estava meio frio. Era complicado encontrá-la por isso, poucos alunos passavam por ali agora. As escolhas eram limitadas. Julie quase podia ouvir as engrenagens girando ao ver o resto do quarteto maravilha se aproximar: Luke era o seu irmão, então não, embora ele fosse muito bonito e Julie não tivesse nada contra incesto; Calum tinha namorada e Mike não queria acabar com um namoro, além de que Julie se recusava a ser uma puta; só sobrava...

—Ashton – disse Michael, como se tivesse pronunciado uma sentença de morte. O que era verdade, Julie dava adeus a sua boca virgem.

—Um beijo? – perguntou ela, receosa. Se ele não especificamente que tipo de beijo era, ela ainda tinha esperanças de salva-lo desse fim que parecia inevitável.

—Um beijo – concordou ele. – De língua. Um que Julie Hemmings aprovaria.

Droga, ela pensou, eu sou Julie Hemmings.

E um beijo para ela não era de cinema, era quase de filme pornô, embora ela não pudesse julgar realmente nesses critérios, pois nunca assistiu a um.

Qualquer um poderia dizer que Julie estava exagerando, Ashton não era feio. Julie tinha que admitir que ele era agradável aos olhos e ela achava linda sua covinha quando ele sorria, especialmente ao aparecer quando ele estava envergonhado. Era como ver uma parte nova dele. Entretanto aquele seria o seu primeiro beijo e Julie nem tinha tempo para se preparar. Não que estivesse reclamando. Pensar demais só traz problemas, esse era um dos seus vários lemas que se discordavam.

Contudo ela não pode evitar as ideias que passaram pela sua mente numa velocidade impressionante nem o orgulho de ter uma mente tão evoluída, apesar de suas perguntas fossem meio banais e totalmente de patricinhas. Essas por quem possuía um preconceito. Mesmo que tentasse ser uma pessoa totalmente do amor, Julie não conseguia evitar isso.

As perguntas variavam em torno do fato de “Como eu estava? O que comi?”, algo totalmente patricinha. Havia, no entanto, uma parte sua que se perguntava se ela deveria sentir constrangimento, porque ela não sentia. Julie achava que era pelo motivo de ser uma boa causa. Ela esperava que fosse uma boa causa. Outra parte sua estava tomada pela tristeza de Michael achar que ela desistiria. Logo ela!

Julie pensava em muitas coisas enquanto andava.

—Ei, Julie, você vai mesmo... – começou a perguntar Michael, mas ela não olhou na direção dele. Ela não queria se decepcionar mais. Nem desistir.

Andando ate Ashton e ignorando todos ao seu redor, Julie concentrava-se no seu objetivo. Afinal, como era um beijo? Ela deveria colar os lábios no seu e depois abrir a boca ou já chegar enfiando a língua dentro da sua boca? Julie não fazia à mínima ideia e ela deveria dá um beijo de prostituta em seu amigo! Ela havia visto isso acontecendo em filmes, não os pornôs, e lido livros que narram algumas partes bastante quentes, mas, apesar de tudo isso, inclusive da leitura na seção da Wikipédia que falava sobre beijos – e que não explica realmente como acontece, o que acontece, se ela tivesse pesquisado puramente para questões científicas, o que não aconteceu – Julie não sabia o fazer.

O melhor era ir pelo instinto, ela achava. Julie acreditava que se começasse, Ashton não precisaria de muito esforço para continuar, apenas um empurrãozinho para ir onde ela queria. Garotos são tão fáceis. E Ashton não era exatamente um puritano nem nada próximo a isso. Julie teria que usar mais dedos do que possuía para contar as vezes que pegou Ashton fazendo algo proibido para menores, até alguns que ultrapassaram há tempo a maioridade ficaria chocado. E definitivamente essas cenas não eram para seus olhinhos inocentes.

Em frente a ele, Julie colocou as mãos no seu ombro e o olhou brevemente, seu olhar confuso era inesquecível, antes de grudar seus lábios aos dele. Primeiro passo concluído. Ashton, de modo automático ou não, era difícil prever isso e Julie não fazia a mínima ideia, nem sabia se queria, passou as mãos ao redor da sua cintura, não muito tempo depois, segurando-a e lhe dando estabilidade, porque de repente ele tirou seu equilíbrio ao atacá-la.

Realmente, as previsões de Julie estavam corretas. Não que ela tenha se surpreendido, Ashton era mais fácil do que a maioria em relação a garotas.

Seus lábios se grudaram de forma rude, não somente eles. As mãos de Ashton apertavam-na com força, puxando-a tanto para mais perto quanto para cima, como se ela fosse baixa. Os dois eram quase da mesma altura, poucos centímetros, talvez cinco de diferença. Apesar de toda a situação e euforia que sentia, Julie não pode deixar de pensar “com essas pessoas são assim, dê uma boca que logo quer o corpo”.

Julie descobriu como se beija? Não. Se ela fosse escrever um almanaque da vida, Julie escreveria “vá indo e siga o fluxo”. Foi o que ela fez e pareceu funcionar bem. Talvez ate de mais.

Ambos se separaram ofegantes.

Estranhamente, Julie teve a ideia romântica de que o silencio que ouvia era o branco que sua mente deu, a mesma mente que não sabia ficar parada pensando em nada. Mas não, ainda bem. Julie não era romântica e nem queria começar a ser. O que aconteceu foi que todos estavam calados, seus amigos a observavam chocados, ate as pessoas que passavam ao redor deles pararam para os observarem. Tem gente que não tem o que fazer e aproveita o reality show da vida dos outros para ter alguma emoção.

Sorrindo para Ashton, Julie se inclinou para frente e ele seguiu seu movimento. Se esperava outro beijo se decepcionou, pois Julie passou o dedo embaixo dos seus lábios vermelhos, retirando o batom rosa claro que tinha ali e beijou sua bochecha, fazendo um estralo só para chamar atenção.

—Obrigada – agradeceu ela. Julie tentava parecer educada, embora até ela tenha sentindo uma vontade de rir só de pensar em si mesma sendo educada. – Bom dia, Ana – gritou ela logo depois para a cozinheira que estava parada como uma estátua e com a espátula levantada no ar.

Ana piscou atônita e balançou a espátula em comprimento, semelhante a um sargento em posição de sentido. Virando para Michael, outro perdido na historia, Julie sorriu, mostrando os belos dentes que possuía, e piscou um olho ao passar por ele. Ela não olhou para Luke ou Calum para não desperdiçar tempo, Julie não sabia por quanto tempo poderia manter a compostura.

Por que, minha Nossa Senhora da Conceição de Fátima, o que foi isso?, ela teria perguntando aos céus se tivesse certeza que essa santa existia.

—O que diabos acabou de acontecer?

Julie decidiu dar um credito a Luke por ser o primeiro a se recuperar enquanto ela mesma ainda estava meio desorientada. Tentando andar em linha reta, Julie não ouviu o resto da conversa, seus pensamentos gritavam mais alto do que a batida do seu coração. Ela também queria saber o que acabou de acontecer, mas ou ela parava, pensava nisso e dava uma de louca, ou continuava andando ate ficar sozinha e poder fazer tudo isso sem uma plateia que a condenasse.

 

Ashton não sabia o que esperava quando viu Julie na sua frente do nada, bem próxima a ele e com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Não que isso fosse uma novidade, ela vivia fazendo coisas estranhas para chamar atenção. Se Ashton tivesse uma lista dos momentos mais estranhos, engraçados e alegres da sua vida, sejam eles os que seguissem essas três condições ou menos, Julie era a causadora de quase todos. Ashton só conseguia se lembrar de um que ela não teve culpa, porque de resto...

No breve momento que eles se olharam, Ashton se perguntou o que Julie faria dessa vez e no que se meteria. Ao menos cada experiência era única, Julie era criativa o bastante para não ser repetitiva. De tudo que ele pode pensar, um beijo não estava nessa lista e depois de tanto tempo conhecendo-a, Ash tinha criado uma lista mental bastante longa para poder se preparar para o que quer que fosse acontecer consigo. E aquela era uma experiência que ele aprovou completamente se algum lhe perguntasse.

Ashton não ficou pensando muito no assunto e retribuiu. Quem não retribuiria? Julie podia não ser muitas coisas, mas era incontestável o fato dela ser gostosa e Ashton tinha experiência suficiente nesse assunto para saber que isso era um bônus daqueles.

Aproveitando o momento, mais do que deveria, Ashton a beijou sem pudor no meio do pátio da escola, cercado por seus amigos quanto por seu choque. Era difícil saber quem estava mais chocado, Ashton ou o irmão da garota que ele tinha nos braços. Era uma concorrência acirrada, contudo apenas um deles estava gostando do que acontecia.

Segurando sua cintura, Ashton puxou-a ainda mais para si, como se tivesse algum espaço sobrando entre eles, e a beijou sem nenhum pingo de delicadeza, nada apropriado para o momento. Nem a hora ou o loca era certo para um comportamento daqueles, Ashton já estava advertido sobre beijar alguém no terreno da escola, mas ele também sabia que deveria jogar com as cartas que tem ou perderia sua vez.

E que carta, reparou ele mais uma vez, observando suas costas dos pés a cabeça quando ela foi embora, demorando tempo demais no seu quadril, mais especificamente na sua bunda. Mesmo que todos os seus quase 1,7 m fossem espetaculares, Ashton ficou um pouco irritado pelo fato de Julie ter chegado, beijando-o e ido embora sem nenhuma explicação. Mas observá-la fazia quase tudo valer à pena, apesar do beijo ter tornado por si só as coisas bastante lucrativas.

Não era somente Ashton que a olhava, Julie tinha algo que fazia as pessoas a olharem mesmo que se odiassem por isso, embora boa parte não estivesse apenas olhando para ela, estava mais para encarando, se bem que comendo-a com os olhos chegasse mais perto da realidade. Talvez fosse seus cabelos loiros lisos, os olhos azuis vibrantes ou a magreza cheia de curvas que causava invejava, pois, independente de ser magra, Julie tinha curvas, mesmo que essas não estivessem perceptíveis no momento por causa do uniforme escolar afogado, esse que não realçasse em nada sua beleza, mas que não conseguia apagar seu brilho natural. Ela chamava bastante atenção de qualquer jeito.

Julie nunca usava algo que lhe marcasse, entretanto qualquer um sabia que as curvas estavam lá. Escondidas, mas não inexistentes. Os raros momentos que Julie mostrava o corpo ficavam gravados na memória de qualquer um, mesmo que Ashton não precisasse desses momentos, pois Julie praticamente vivia sem roupa dentro de casa, qualquer coisa que usasse estava sempre rasgado, ele estava encarando-a, comendo-a com os olhos.

—O que diabos acabou de acontecer? – perguntou Luke, irritado, como se a culpa fosse de Ashton.

Ash também achava que estaria irritado se visse sua irmã inexistente se agarrando com alguém na sua frente, ele provavelmente ficaria irritado só de imaginar alguém pensando em pegar sua irmã. Mas a culpa não era dele. Em sua defesa, Julie que veio para cima, agarrando-o, contudo Ashton não se defendeu. O gosto de chocolate nos seus lábios eram uma tentação que ele ainda podia sentir, mas não ter.

—O que você fez com a Julie? – questionou Calum, surpreso.

Muitas pessoas estavam surpresas e não somente ele. Julie Hemmings, a santinha não tão santinha assim, que tinha fama de puta mesmo que ninguém nunca a tivesse visto aos agarros com alguém, beijou o mais rodado da escola? Aquilo era uma noticia que deveria está no jornal para que todos soubessem e passassem na sua cara. Quase todos a odiavam apesar de ninguém ter coragem de dizer isso abertamente, Julie também era a que mais ia à diretoria por ter saído no braço com alguém.

—Uau! – exclamou Mike.

—Isso foi bom! – afirmou Ashton, distraído.

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, todos os olhos se voltaram para ele. Ashton pensava que talvez aquelas palavras não fossem as certas, que talvez devesse ter ficado calado, mas aquelas definitivamente não eram as palavras certas. Ashton saberia disso se não estivesse em estado de choque ou, mais provavelmente, sonhando acordado em beijar Julie.

Luke o olhou como se quisesse lhe matar, Calum continuava surpreso e Michael como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que a Terra era redonda.

—O que foi?

—Não a trate desse jeito, cara – disse Luke, balançando a cabeça.

—Você diria o mesmo se uma garota gostosa te beijasse.

—Mas ela é minha irmãzinha – afirmou ele veemente.

Todos os olhos se voltaram dessa vez para Luke, o motivo dele era o melhor, tal como “porque Deus quis assim”. Ashton tinha vontade de dizer “e daí?”, mas ele sabia que aquela também não seria uma boa resposta mesmo que causasse a reação certa a Luke. Luke podia ser uma pessoa relativamente calma, mas não quando envolvia sua irmã. Ele era super protetor ao extremo quando se tratava de Julie, parecia quase outra pessoa. Por isso, Ashton somente o olhou, ele teria que dizer algo melhor do que isso para lhe convencer.

—Não tente brincar com a Julie – disse Luke.

—Ela que brincou comigo – discordou Ashton. Ele tinha sido o usado, não ela. E não importava se Ash estava ou não gostando do fato de ser tratado como objeto.

—Sabe a única coisa que não pode ficar entre amizade de homens? – perguntou Luke, apertando seu ombro com força. – Irmãs.

Por mais anos 80 que aquilo parecesse, uma ameaça é uma ameaça, então era totalmente sem sentido o motivo dele ter ido embora. Quem ameaça e desaparece logo depois? Os gêmeos Hemmings com certeza gostavam de saídas dramáticas, muitas pessoas se perguntavam como eles não eram atores.

Inclusive os outros dois que observavam a cena em silencio, não interrompendo em nenhum momento. Grandes amigos. Ashton tinha a impressão que se começasse a brigar com Luke, eles lhe dariam as costas e iriam embora, falando sobre o tempo, que estava fechado por sinal.

—Acreditam nisso? – perguntou Ashton, indicando Luke com a cabeça.

—Eu não iria querer minha irmã com você também – concordou Mike dando de ombros.

Ashton o olhou nenhum pouco ofendido, não levando a reposta que tinha recebido para o lado pessoal, pois ele próprio também não iria querer, se tivesse uma irmã, que ela ficasse com alguém parecido consigo. Ashton bateria no cara se ele beijasse sua irmã até ficar irreconhecível, felizmente foi Julie que fez algo desse tipo com ele. O motivo lhe era oculto, mas era inegável quem tinha dado o primeiro passo.

—É melhor você esquecer esse beijo – aconselhou Calum.

—Não. Sem chance.

Sorrindo, Ashton olhou ao redor, procurando-a. Para onde ela foi mesmo? De tão surpreso que estava, quase tanto quanto Calum, Ashton nem prestou atenção para onde Julie ia, mas ele a encontraria. Sob hipótese alguma, Ashton iria esquecer o que aconteceu, ele gostaria de importuná-la com isso. Além de que ambos deveriam continuar de onde pararam, era o que Ashton acreditava ser o melhor.

—Vamos para a aula, Romeu – caçoou Calum.

Naquele momento, o sinal tocou, como se estivesse esperando a afirmação de Calum, não dando a Ashton nem tempo de discordar. Mas ele não se importou ou se preocupou em ir atrás dela, Ashton a encontraria depois, não tinha como Julie fugir. Ele era do mesmo ano que ela, sabia onde ela morava. Eles não eram apenas conhecidos, eles eram amigos.


End file.
